Automobiles are designed so that the driver and any passengers are seated in a compartment which is usually an enclosed space having exterior doors and windows.
In order to circulate air, vents, and sometimes air conditioning is provided. Besides having fresh air circulated into the passenger cabin of an automobile, the driver or passengers may sometimes prefer that the air be scented with a desired fragrance for providing a more appealing smell for the passengers and driver.
Different varieties of air fresheners are available for use in an automobile. Air fresheners range from simple aerosol spray to scented items which usually hang on the rear-view mirror.
These air fresheners usually consist of an imitation odor such as "new-car", pine or other scent.
Many years ago, the prior art included a receptacle mounted to the dashboard of an automobile for the placing of a flower and stem.
However, the prior art does not address a device which is connected to a standard cigarette lighter receptacle which would allow the placement of fresh flowers in the cabin of an automobile to be used not only as an air freshener but also as a decorative ornament.
Receptacles for receiving flowers and temporarily fixing the position of the flowers relative to a structure is well known in the prior art.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,496 issued to Koistinen, discloses a support structure for small floral arrangements for use at weddings which utilize a multipurpose hanger.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a holder which can be temporarily attached to the cigarette lighter receptacle of an automobile which will permit the placement of a flower within the cabin of an automobile for aesthetic beauty as well as for the pleasant scent it will provide to the interior cabin space.
It is further an object of the invention to provide a holder which, instead of a holding flower, can be used for holding a cigar within the cabin of an automobile.
It is also an object of the invention to design the holder so it can be manufactured easily and inexpensively.